


Allergies

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazzy asked for Wash and Locus being in a relationship. Jazzy also asked for Locus being allergic to cats and as we know, Wash has two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

Locus sneezed for the third time that hour. Locus groaned when the third hour of the CFA cat show on Animal Planet started. Ari mewed at him, kneading her claws into the cushion on Wash’s lap.

“Really? Must you?” Locus stared at the cat, purring contentedly then back up at his boyfriend. “You know I don’t like them on the furniture because of my allergies and you petting her makes it worse.” Locus frowned when Wash looked up, smiling, still petting Ari. Skyler jumped up onto the couch, lying down next to Wash between the two of them. “Can you at least--- never mind.” Locus stuck out his tongue, pulling it back in almost immediate when he sneezed again, almost biting his tongue. Locus sniffled, getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom to grab some of the antihistamines that Wash kept stashed for him in the bathroom.

“Unfortunate,” he muttered to himself as he swallowed two of them down, sneezing again as he finished the water which caused some of it to go up his nose and make him snort in annoyance. Locus blew his nose this time, heading back to the living room with eyes rimmed red and sniffling louder than he had been before.

“Is everything better, _dear_?” Wash called, followed by a mew. Locus grumbled as he headed back, flopping unceremoniously onto the couch. Ari skittered away and Wash glared a little, then less when Locus started shoving the cushion off of his lap so he could take its place.

Locus shook his head. “No, everything's not okay.”

“Why not?” Wash cocked his head to the side like he couldn’t see what was going on with Locus, then handed him a new tissue anyway.

“Your cats aren’t hypoallergenic,” Locus muttered, taking the tissue and blowing his nose again. “It’s making it really hard to be here.”

Skyler batted at the TV screen when an advertisement for cat toys went by, meowing loudly at another for treats.

“I’m aware of that. You also knew that going into this. You knew that for when you came over here. So why the complaining?” Wash kept up the sweet tone, petting his hands through his hair still like a third cat, getting fur all over him.

“I’m miserable? They aren’t bad cats. I just can’t be around them.” Then Locus mumbled something that Wash didn’t catch.

“What was that?” he asked threading his hands through the dreads.

“I forgot to take my antihistamines before coming over.” Locus refused to look Wash in the eye, even more so when Wash covers his mouth with his free hand, snorting in laughter.

“So you mean to tell me,” he started with a giggle, “that you’re mad at _my_ cats because _you_ didn’t take your antihistamine?” Wash couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer, dissolving into giggles and doubling over until he almost was able to kiss Locus with his head in his lap.

“I didn’t say I was mad! I just asked why you had to brush oof--” Locus was unable to finish as Skyler stared up from his lap. “Go away.” Skyler mewed at him.

“He’s just being friendly. You don’t need to shoo him for that.” Wash patted the top of the couch and Skyler jumped up, scratching Locus’ leg slightly, making him grumble. Skyler rubbed himself all over Wash’s hand, and then scent marked his face against Wash’s cheek. “See, friendly.”

“It doesn’t matter how friendly they are when I’m allergic to them,” Locus grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, batting Wash’s hands away from his head. “I just would like it if they wouldn’t make it harder for me to breathe.”

“Take your medication before you come over then.” Wash snuggled his head back into the cat licking the back of his head, grooming him with his eyes fixed on Locus.

“He knows that he’s making me miserable. This is why I always find him on my pillow even though you swear you don’t let them in the bedroom. I’m watching you, cat.” Locus pointed a finger up a Skyler. He mewed in response and head butted Wash.

Locus groaned when Ari returned, curling up on his chest and shedding her long white hair.

“See, they just want you to love them.” Wash reached over to pet her, though it was more as a way to comfort Locus after, his hand lingering on his arm. “Do you want me to set a reminder to take your medication?”

Locus slowly nodded, absently petting Ari as she leaned into the attentions.

 


End file.
